dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 102: Omega Raptor
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English “Shake a bone, shake a bone, shake a bone stew. Find the next challenger, two by two. Reveal!” Dr. G dropped the bones, which landed on Arual. “Aw, yeah!” Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, the team assembles in Dr. Cockroach’s lab. “Who evolved this time?” “Utah.” “Nice.” “He is a little brighter in color. In addition, he is now 38 feet long, compared to his previous 36. His Power Scale rating has gone up from 16 to between 18 and 19, though between Chomp and Pachy. He has learned Tornado Toss, Air-Raid Storm, and Hurricane Beat. We also had to send Eagle to storage to make room for him.” Outside, Arual descended. “Freeze, Alpha Squad!” “Never learn, do you? Alpha Slash! Alpha Dilophosaurus, blow them away!” A summoning sequence plays. The Alpha Squad symbol appears on the ground. Pixels shoot up, turning into an Alpha Dilophosaurus, which roars. In the lab, the Dino Holders go off. “Oh, Alpha Squad’s here. Perfect timing.” They then go out. “'Monster Slash! '''Twister time, Omega Utahraptor!” '''A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Utah moving up the light blue background. One leg becomes an adult’s, then the other, then the scales on his back, finishing with the feathers on his head, then his eyes, before a fully adult Utah jumps up and roars. “Get ‘em, Cresty!” The two dart around before slamming heads. “'Tornado Toss!” It’s a hit. Utah hits again with Tornado Toss. “'''Air-Raid Storm!” “I can do that too. Air-Raid Storm!” The Moves clash. “Sonic Blast!” It’s a hit. Cresty rams Utah. “'Atomic Bomb!'” “ACT Missile!” The Moves clash. Utah uses Atomic Bomb again. “Alpha Darts!” “'Hurricane Beat!'” “I can do that too. Hurricane Beat!” The Moves clash. Cresty rams Utah. “Dino Stuffer!” It’s a hit. They clash Air-Raid Storms. They clash Atomic Bomb vs ACT Missile. Cresty hits with Sonic Blast. They clash Atomic Bomb vs Alpha Darts. Cresty rams Utah. She bites his neck and throws him. She hits with Dino Stuffer. They clash Air-Raid Storms. Cresty hits with Sonic Blast. Utah hits with Tornado Toss. Cresty hits with Dino Stuffer. They clash Atomic Bomb vs ACT Missile. Cresty rams Utah. She bites his neck and throws him. She hits with Sonic Blast. Utah hits with Tornado Toss. They clash Atomic Bomb vs Alpha Darts. Cresty hits with Dino Stuffer. They clash Air-Raid Storms. Cresty rams Utah. She bites his neck and throws him. She hits with Sonic Blast. They clash Hurricane Beats. Cresty hits with Dino Stuffer. They clash Atomic Bomb vs ACT Missile. Utah hits with Tornado Toss. They clash Hurricane Beats. Cresty rams Utah. She hits with Sonic Blast. They clash Atomic Bomb vs Alpha Darts. Utah hits with Tornado Toss. They clash Hurricane Beats. Arual’s Alpha Scanner starts beeping. Cresty rams Utah. She hits with Dino Stuffer. “Dino Illusion!” Utah kicks Cresty, defeating her and blasting Arual off. Current Team Scorpion-20 Spiny-Between 18 and 19 Pachy-Between 18 and 19 Utah-Between 18 and 19 Chomp-Between 18 and 19 White Fang-Between 18 and 19 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Peter-17 Snakezilla-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Ridges-11 Titan-10 Pawpaw-10 Fluffy-9 Scaredy-Cat-8 Flamethrower-7 Comet-7 Lystro-6 Rhino-5